In some work vehicles, an engine compartment is disposed forwards of a cab. The engine compartment accommodates a variety of devices such as an engine, a radiator, a blower and etc. For instance, an exhaust pipe is connected to the engine through a muffler while being upwardly protruding from the top face of the engine compartment, as described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-113715. The radiator is disposed forwards of the engine. The blower is configured to generate an airflow passing through the radiator in order to cool down a coolant flowing through the radiator. Further, the engine compartment includes a plurality of vent holes bored through the lateral faces thereof. Meanwhile, some work vehicles (e.g., bulldozers) are configured to execute a variety of works using a work implement (e.g., a blade) attached to the front part of the vehicle body. In this type of work vehicles, foreign material (e.g., earth and dust) easily enters the engine compartment from the front side of the vehicle body. In view of the above, work vehicles of this type include a blower configured to generate an airflow passing through the radiator from back to front of the radiator. Accordingly, air is inhaled into the engine compartment through the vent holes bored through the lateral faces of the engine compartment. The inhaled air flows through the space produced between the engine and the radiator, passes through the radiator, and is blown out of the front side of the vehicle body. Thus, foreign material can be inhibited from entering the engine compartment from the front side of the vehicle body due to the structure that air is blown out to the forward of the vehicle body after passing through the radiator.